Y el más osado, divertido e interesante chico de todo el universo es…
by Shani777
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Nathaniel asiste a una fiesta donde se encuentra Castiel y decide retar a este último a una competencia de quién bebe más cerveza? ¿Por qué el delegado haría tal cosa? ¿Y qué está haciendo en una fiesta junto al pelirrojo en primer lugar? ¿Tendrá Sucrette algo que ver en este embrollo? (Historia basada en Corazón de melón)


_Hola, esta es la segunda historia que publicó aquí. La verdad ya la había escrito hace un tiempo y me animé a subirla para saber su opinión (eso siempre ayuda a mejorar la forma de escribir). Es un relato o one-shot narrado por Sucrette, espero lo disfruten._

* * *

**Y el más osado, divertido e interesante chico de todo el universo es…**

Ya había asistido a varias fiestas antes, pero debo reconocer que la que Castiel ha organizado en casa de Lysandro es, con mucho, la más alocada. No se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza venir, pero un trato era un trato y le había dado mi palabra a Rosalya de que la acompañaría a donde quisiera ir a cambio de que me diera algo muy, muy preciado para mí, y resulta que se le ocurrió ir a la "reunión" del pelirrojo. Y ahora estoy aquí, en el patio del chico victoriano, charlando con Castiel y aunque creí que iba a sentirme incómoda, debo admitir que entre la música rock y el ambiente de diversión desenfrenada, estoy empezando a pasarlo muy bien. "Tal vez", reflexiono, "debería relajarme un poco más y disfrutar de este tipo de eventos como se debe". Y en virtud de mi recién adquirido sentido de la irresponsabilidad, recibo con una sonrisa el vaso de cerveza que Castiel me entrega. Y aunque apenas he bebido la mitad de su contenido, estoy segura de estar ebria porque veo a Nathaniel acercase a nosotros abriéndose paso entre la multitud descarriada que nos rodea. "¿Nath en una fiesta de Castiel? No, definitivamente debo estar alucinando, eso es imposible", pienso. Lo miro como hipnotizada, se ve tan fuera de lugar que es imposible perderlo de vista; mientras todos, yo incluida, vestimos como rockeros en ciernes, él lleva una camisa blanca, pantalones de tela color caqui y una corbata. Después de tropezar, empujar y ser empujado por medio mundo, aparece frente a mí.

-Hola, te estaba buscando –me dice a manera de saludo, es imposible no notar su incomodidad.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- le espeta Castiel antes de que yo pueda decir algo.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo- contesta Nath malhumorado.

\- Yo te enseñaré si es o no asunto mío.

\- ¿A sí?, atrévete.

Ambos chicos se lanzan sendas miradas de odio y estoy segura de que de un segundo a otro se pondrán a pelear, pero por suerte Lysandro interviene.

\- Calma los dos por favor, les pido que no armen un escándalo aquí.

\- Lo siento Lysandro –se disculpa Nath más tranquilo y ladea la cabeza evitando mi mirada mientras estira el brazo para entregarme un cuaderno- yo… yo… únicamente vine a darte los apuntes para el examen del lunes.

Estoy sorprendida, ¿vino hasta aquí sólo por eso?, y atino a darle las gracias por el gesto sin saber qué más hacer.

\- Eso sí que es gracioso, el nerd cree que todo el mundo es de su condición, obsesionado en sacar un diez para creerse más listo que los demás –dice Castiel con sorna y, antes de que Nath abra la boca, Lysandro lo regaña.

\- Basta Castiel, eso no tiene nada de gracioso.

\- Pero si no es más que la verdad, este cerebrito no sabe ni sabrá nunca como divertirse de verdad y menos como nosotros, ¿no es así? –Castiel me rodea con uno de sus brazos mientras me dirige una sonrisa pícara.

-¡No la toques! –el delegado se pone inesperadamente furioso. Cielos, tal vez de verdad estoy ebria, ¡Nath molesto porque Castiel… digamos… ha invadido mi espacio personal! Y antes de que intente retirar el brazo del pelirrojo por la fuerza, yo me le adelanto para evitar un enfrentamiento entre los dos.

-Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente Castiel, demasiadas bromas pesadas por una noche –le digo.

-¿De qué hablas? No es ninguna broma, tú lo sabes y él también.

-Así que no crees que puedo hacer las mismas estupideces que tú –le contesta Nath indignado.

-No, no lo creo, estoy seguro, y ya deja de amargarnos la fiesta, regresa a tus estudios o lo que sea que hagas un sábado por la noche. A tu salud preciosa.

Castiel me guiña un ojo y bebe de un trago todo el contenido de su vaso de cerveza.

-Pues lamento decirte que estás muy equivocado, te demostraré quien es el más experto en… en tu tipo de diversión –Nath se me acerca y sonríe tratando de imitar la sonrisa pícara de Castiel, pero en él se ve… tierna–. Por favor, ¿podrías pasarme tu vaso?

Si bien me extraña su petición, le extiendo el vaso sin rechistar, hay algo en sus palabras, quizá exceso de confianza, que me dice que sea lo que sea que quiere hacer, no va a dar su brazo a torcer. Además, me digo, cómo decirle que no si me está mirando directamente a los ojos; y no deja de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando sostiene mi vaso y se toma toda la cerveza en menos de un segundo. ¿Nath bebiendo? ¿Y de esa manera? ¿El mundo se ha vuelto loco?

\- ¡Ja!, eso no es nada, apenas un sorbo, dame eso Lysandro –Castiel le arrebata a su amigo el vaso de cerveza que tiene lleno hasta el borde y lo deja vacío de un sorbo-. Así es como se hace cerebrito, tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres impresionarnos, ¿no es cierto? -por algún motivo el pelirrojo me dirige una mirada cómplice; su comportamiento me empieza a preocupar, ¿qué quiere lograr con todo eso?, ¿hacerle creer a Nath que yo también me burlo de él?

Antes de que pueda aclarar las cosas, Nath coge una de las numerosas botellas de cerveza que están dispersas en una mesa de jardín cerca de nosotros.

-Eso no es más que una bravata infantil –asegura con tranquilidad mientras abre la botella y acaba con la cuarta parte de su contenido después de darle un largo sorbo. Se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano y observa a Castiel con una mirada desafiante.

-Así que quieres jugar en serio –sentencia el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

En los siguientes cinco minutos, Nath y Castiel se acaban una botella cada uno, haciendo caso omiso de las peticiones que les hemos hecho Lysandro y yo para que paren esa absurda competencia. No me preocupa Castiel, la cerveza parece no afectarle, sólo lo hace un poco más expresivo, sobre todo para retar y burlarse de su contrincante. Pero Nath es otra historia, a pesar de que se esfuerza por no demostrarlo, empieza a tambalearse y se nota algo pálido. Quiero sacarlo de aquí, así que le pido a Lysandro que distraiga a su mejor amigo con cualquier excusa mientras aprovecho para acercarme al delegado, que se ha quedado en silencio y aparentemente mirando hacia el vacío.

-Nath, ¿estás bien? -le pregunto preocupada.

-Perfectamente, le… le estoy dando una lec… lección a Castiel, ¿verdad…verdad que yo soy tan divertido como él? –me contesta balbuceando y con una sonrisa de satisfacción al tiempo que agita la botella de cerveza que tiene en una mano y deshace el nudo de su corbata con la otra.

\- Pues a tu manera siempre eres más divertido que él -le contesto con sinceridad.

Al escucharme su alegría parece desvanecerse y baja la cabeza.

\- ¿A… A mí manera? Entonces no lo vencí, no puedo creerlo, quería demostrarte que yo… -intenta acercarse a mí, pero al dar unos pasos se tambalea y evito que caiga al suelo sujetándolo del brazo.

-Creo que es hora de irnos Nath.

-No, aún no acabo con Castiel, queda… queda toda la noche, tienes que verlo…

\- Olvídalo –le digo y le arrebato la botella, que abandono en algún punto del camino hacia la salida de la casa de Lysandro.

Trajinamos en silencio por un par de calles, hasta que Nath se detiene en una plaza en la que no se ve ni un alma (y como no, si es casi media noche) y se apoya en el tronco de un árbol para no caer.

-Debo… debo haber dado un espectáculo lamentable, de verdad siento haberte arruinado la noche –me dice con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Nath –no puedo resistir no preguntarle- ¿En serio sólo fuiste a la fiesta a traerme los apuntes?

\- No…yo…yo quería sacarte de ahí con cualquier excusa y luego se me ocurrió que podía impresionarte al ganar a Castiel en su propio terreno, pero fallé -declara al tiempo que mira al cielo estrellado, pero en cuanto se percata de la realidad de sus palabras, se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y deja que su espalda resbale por el tronco del árbol hasta quedar sentado entre sus raíces-. Oh… qué desastre, por favor olvida lo que pasó esta noche, sé que no soy el chico más divertido, ni el más osado, ni el más interesante, pero cuando me enteré de que le gustabas a Castiel y que ibas a su fiesta, no pude evitar ir a buscarte para demostrarte que yo también estoy aquí y que te he amado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo… tanto… que duele.

Siento que mi rostro está caliente y agradezco a la noche por cubrir mi sonrojo. No lo puedo creer, mi cerebro tarda en comprender lo que Nath acaba de decirme, ¿no seré yo la que ha estado ebria todo este tiempo y ahora está imaginando cosas?

\- Por favor, no te sientas obligada a decirme nada, soy consciente de que por mi inmadurez y egoísmo estás aquí conmigo en lugar de estar divirtiéndote con Castiel en la fiesta.

Nath ya no se cubre el rostro, en su lugar permanece cabizbajo. Me arrodillo junto a él y le confieso lo que pensé que sería por siempre un secreto.

\- Veraz, no fui a la fiesta de Castiel por él, sino porque hice un trato con Rosalya, si iba con ella me daría algo que era muy importante para mí -saco de mi bolsillo una fotografía y se la ofrezco para que vea de qué se trata; por suerte la luz de la luna es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer visible la imagen, ahora sí siento que puedo morirme de vergüenza.

-Soy yo… dormido en la biblioteca. Cuándo, por qué –me cuestiona atónito. Parece que la borrachera se le ha pasado con la sorpresa.

-No sé el cuando y el porque se debe a ciertos negocios que Rosalya lleva a cabo. El caso es que yo, yo… también… te amo Nath, jamás te cambiaría por nadie, para mí tú eres y serás el chico más especial.

Por un par de segundos él observa con desconcierto la fotografía, para luego extender los brazos hacía mí a medida que sonríe satisfecho.

-Entonces no te dejaré ir, nunca, nunca jamás –me asegura mientras me abraza y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro–. Y gracias por sacarme de esa locura que organizó Castiel, prometo jamás volver a beber en mi vida, si te soy sincero, por un momento sentí que me moría- me susurra al oído, dejándome sentir su cálido aliento con un leve olor a cerveza.

El lunes siguiente en el instituto, busco a Nath en el salón de delegados, pero no lo encuentro, en su lugar me percato de que la fotografía que me dio Rosalya está encima de la mesa. Al recogerla noto que hay algo escrito en la parte de atrás:

Hoy a las tres en el campo de globos aerostáticos de la ciudad, prepárate para un laaaargo viaje.

Posdata: Muero por darte un beso.

Reconozco la letra de Nath y me digo mientras abrazo la foto y me sonrojo: "a su manera él es el más divertido, interesante y osado chico que jamás he conocido". Y para ser sincera, esa manera es la mejor manera en todo el universo.


End file.
